


Don't Move

by erisahrogue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, God Seven, MCxSeven, MM, Mild suggestive content, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Seven zero seven, cuteness, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisahrogue/pseuds/erisahrogue
Summary: MC gets a call from Seven on her way back to the apartment one day.(Alt. to what almost happened in Chapter 7 of The Girl Behind the Screen)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Mystic messenger





	Don't Move

The buzzing continued, and MC sighed, though was surprised to find it was Seven calling, and not Zen as she had assumed it was. Confused, she held the phone up to her ear. “Seven hey~”

“MC are you at the apartment right now?”

“Uh no, not yet. I’m almost there thoug-”

“Dammit! MC, whatever you do, do NOT go near the apartment. Do NOT go inside the building, and don’t go into the apartment.”

“Why can’t I go back to the apartment? Did I do something wrong?” All of her stuff was in the apartment! How could she just not go back? She had stopped walking, the urgency in his voice concerning. He never sounded serious. Ever. 

“Dammit. Why didn’t you just stay in the apartment like I said! This is bad… this is so bad…” He was rambling to himself, but none of what he was saying made any sense. Was the hacker at the apartment right now? “What can I do? You can’t go back there right now. It’s too dangerous. If you do it’ll set off the bomb and-”

“Bomb?!” MC exclaims, startling an elderly lady walking her dog. She immediately apologized, but she was not liking the conversation topic this time. He wasn’t joking around. Out of everyone, she was certain that she would know when Seven was pranking someone and when he was being serious. “What do you mean there is a bomb? Is it going to go off? Are there still people in the apartment building? I can’t just let them die if that’s the case!” She was already walking towards the building, despite the warning bells in her head to listen to Seven and not move. 

“MC don’t go inside! Please! I will do everything that I can to fix this so please just stop walking. Don’t move. Where are you? I’ll… I’ll… Gah! What can I do? Think, Seven, think.” She knew he was having a mental breakdown on the other end of the phone. He was panicking, and it was clear that part of the problem was his worry over her safety. 

“I can call Jumin an-”

“ _ No _ .” The word came out very hard and surprisingly vicious. She even flinched at his tone. All she had suggested was contacting Jumin. Though she felt bad that Seven was worried, she couldn’t help the mild agitation building up. 

“Then what am I supposed to do? Sleep outside? I don’t have all of my money on me and all of my things are in the apartment. I can call Zen and see if he will let me stay with him for the night. They have bodyguards and I’ll be safe from the hacker.” She was trying to come up with some kind of solution, while Seven was simply freaking out on the other end of the phone. He wasn’t the one within range of a bomb. He wasn’t the one who had to say hello to the neighbors, like the sweet girl across the hallway whose boyfriend was abusive, whom MC had already told to leave - she’d gotten pretty close with Julie. Or the kind old man who always stopped by to bring her some fruit from his grandson’s cherry farm, who had just lost his wife to cancer a year ago. She couldn’t just let them die! 

“No, no, that won’t work either. I won’t be able to focus if you’re with any of them. I won’t know for sure that you’re safe…” He trailed off. His voice became softer and muffled, still speaking but his words were no longer audible enough for her to pick up on. She thought she heard him say thank you to someone, but that was about it. “MC. Don’t move. Vanderwood is coming to get you. You’re coming here. It’s the safest place for you right now.”

“You are sending your maid to pick me up? Why is a maid allowed to know the location of the apartment but not the RFA? You didn’t even talk to V about this, is it okay?” She couldn’t help but feel excited by the information, despite her many questions. “But… I’m really going to your place? With you?”

“Why do you sound excited? You shouldn’t be excited! You were living with a bomb!” Oh.  _ I guess he has a point.  _ The fact that she could have been blown up at any point in time probably should have concerned her more than the excitement at getting to meet Seven. But… 

“Then I’m glad you didn’t end up coming to the apartment. If it’s at risk for going off, I’m glad I was all by myself, so the rest of you were completely safe.” She reasoned, though the indescribable noise of incredulity that left Seven’s mouth was quite odd. He didn’t seem pleased with her answer at all. “Seven, I’ve told you before that I’m not worried about it. I trust you.”

“Trust me? How can you trust me? Gaargh! MC, you’re so crazy!” He groaned into the phone. “I have to go. Don’t. Move. Don’t go into the apartment, either. That’s what will set off the bomb if anything. So don’t even think about it.” 

She might have tried anyways if the underlying fear wasn’t laced with his strict orders to stay in the exact spot she was standing in. When the car pulled up next to her, the passenger window rolling down, she was already preparing a polite way to reject the man behind the wheel. His annoyed expression settled on her. “Get in the damn car. I have to make sure that idiot is doing his work.” He grumbled something under his breath, and she stared at him. 

“Mary Vanderwood the 3rd?”

“What!? Did he-Ugh that stupid guy! Just get in the car.” He seemed much less peachy than MC had pegged him to be. Granted, she also assumed that he would be a female, and a maid. This guy clearly was not either of those things. She slowly opened the car door and got inside. It seemed her options were limited to the angry man in the vehicle, sleeping outside, and an apartment that could blow up. Since the guy was more than likely sent by Seven, she would trust the troubled secret agent. The entire ride there, the man - yes, man, not woman - was grumbling under his breath about “Zero Seven” and how “stupid and irresponsible” he was, along with something that sounded suspiciously like “murder him”. 

“Uhm… I’m sorry that I’ve caused you trouble…” She couldn’t sit still with how uncomfortable it was in the car. MC shifted in her seat, looking at the brown haired male behind the wheel. He looked agitated, though his brows quirked upwards at her words. His eyes barely landed on her for a millisecond. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s useless. I only agreed to this because that idiot promised he would get his work done, and I don’t think he’s joking. He wasted so much time looking at that damn CCTV that he didn’t get any of his work done.” His gloved hands tightened around the steering wheel, and MC realized that he was capable of some terrible things. “If he doesn’t do it, we’re all dead. Understand?”

She didn’t know how to respond to that. It was… sad to think that such a cheerful and playful guy was involved in something so dark. He called his work filthy and dirty, and she had assumed that it wasn’t pleasant sometimes being a hacker… but still… he was Seven. Luciel. He was someone who brought a bit of light into the world. “I didn’t realize I’d cause you so much trouble.” It wasn’t her fault, though she was sure he didn’t care whose fault it was. “I’ll make sure he does his work.” It was the least she could do. 

Vanderwood laughed, though she could tell he didn’t think it was funny. “To think that some random girl in that RFA he’s so obsessed with could destroy that guy’s ability to focus. He used to be the best hacker we had.” He was pulling into a huge house, though they couldn’t just drive in, as there was a security gate. She had to stifle her giggle when he pulled out an Arabic dictionary, grumbling again about Seven and his stupid security questions.  _ Well, now I understand why he complains about her all the time.  _ She blinked, realizing that she’d just called the definitely deadly, possible agent a she in her head.  _ If he could read minds, I’d probably be dead. Sorry, mister! _

It took quite a while to even get into Seven’s house. There were  _ more questions _ to be answered, all in Arabic and all different, much to Vanderwood’s dismay. He shot her a glance that told her everything she needed to know about how he felt. If Seven needed to be murdered, he’d probably do it with a content smile on his face in this very moment - he looked so annoyed. The inside of Seven’s room was much cleaner than she was expecting it to be. Perhaps the reason he called Vanderwood a maid was because the guy actually did clean up the place?

“MC! Oh thank God you’re safe!” Seven jumped from his chair and was in front of her in three strides, arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to his chest. His sudden invasion of her personal bubble sent her in a momentary panic, immediately struggling in his arms. “Ah! Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself.” He took a half-step back. She nearly stepped forward, already missing how warm his arms were.  _ You barely met him in person just now, MC. Don’t be a creep! _

“How many times did I tell you I was fine?” She was pretty adamant about not becoming a damsel in distress - ever. While she didn’t have anything against the girls who did play the role, or who genuinely were, it wasn’t something that she found appealing at all. Maybe for something like a movie, where happy endings were mostly guaranteed and things like a ‘first love’ were happy and cheesy. Something like a work that Zen would perform in. 

“You could have been blown up!” He stressed, eyes wide behind his yellow-grey frames. They’d look strange on anyone else, but he someone managed to make them not only appealing, but rather attractive in all kinds of ways. 

“Ah, that’s true.” It couldn’t be denied. “But you said it was safe for me to be there, right? So I trusted you that it was safe. I wish I would have known about it, sure, but you can’t change the past. Should I hate you for it instead?” The look in his eyes screamed yes, and even as his mouth was opening she reached up to cover his lips with both hands. “Don’t answer that. I don’t hate you.” MC was hyper-aware of the stare she was getting from Vanderwood. “Now that I’m here, why don’t you do your work? I’ll stay right next to you so that you don’t have to worry and you can focus.” She smiled, removing a hand from his mouth to hold up a pinky. “Promise.”

“MC…” She didn’t think the sound of his voice could sound any better than those many nights on the phone with him. So many phone calls, though usually they were full of nonsense and silly words - his way of avoiding his work, it seemed. “You’re so cute~”

Laughing at his words, she wiggled her pinky finger in front of him. “Come on, Seven.” She removed her hand from his mouth. “Time to do your work.” He didn’t pinky promise her, so she grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him to face his chair. The room was quite large. His house was incredible and… well… it was quite obvious he was well compensated for his work. There was a mini fridge in his room, and she assumed it was due to the copious amounts of Ph.D Pepper that he drank. 

“Should I remind you why I agreed to bring her here, Zero Seven?” Vanderwood’s voice cut through the playful aura like a knife. MC stiffened, though Seven simply rolled his eyes. Was he not worried at all about what this guy was capable of? It seemed like he wasn’t. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Seven waved a hand at him dismissively. “I’ll get to work. Hey, but after I finish this, I’m done.” His voice was low. “I won’t work for the agency anymore. If you tell the boss or if I do, I don’t care.” 

“You have to be alive to protect your friends. Don’t forget that.” 

The tension in the air eased when Vanderwood left the bedroom. It was already awkward enough to be at a completely new place, and meeting Seven in person was exciting but also… distant? Suddenly the closeness she’d always felt through the chatroom was no more, and instead a wide cavern separated them, with Seven on the other side. Even though he was friendly and smiling, there was a sadness lingering in his gaze. “Seven…” She glanced around his room, quite disappointed. “I won’t bother you while you work, okay? But…” She paused, looking at the ground. 

“What’s wrong? MC, are you okay? Did something happen?” His words came out much more concerned than she expected. Seven grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him. She stood in front of him, his hand coming into her vision to tilt her head up. 

“Where is my robot puppy?” She blinked, trying to remain as innocent as possible. It was an innocent enough question, but despite what she’d said, she was really curious about it. A fire-breathing robot puppy? “I wanna play with him~” 

His relieved laugh had her smiling, the way he ran his fingers through his hair was mesmerizing.  _ I wonder what his hair feels like. _ She had to stop herself from reaching out and touching it. It just looked so fluffy and soft, would it be as soft as it looked? Or would it be brittle and rough? “What were you planning on doing just now, MC?” The teasing tone came as a surprise. She squeaked, looking away, feeling the rise of heat on her neck growing to her cheeks.  _ I can’t believe I almost just touched his hair. _

“You can touch it if you want, MC~” He continued, his smile absolutely breath-taking. He always sounded happy over the messenger, but this was a completely different kind of playfulness that she’d not seen before. Though, because of her own embarrassment, she felt the need to retaliate - he could feel some of the same embarrassment as she did!   
  


She willed her blush to go away, stepping close to Seven so that she was standing between his legs while he sat on the chair. Placing her hands delicately on his shoulders, she was pleased at the immediate red splotches on his face, but it wasn’t enough. Even as he looked at her with wide eyes, hands hovering in the air as though he didn’t know what to do with them, it wasn’t enough. 

“So, about that special show…” She hummed softly, proud of her ability to not break from her own suggestion. It was only a joke, though her cheeks were still beet red. Seven’s reaction, though, was entirely worth it. His entire face turned red, hands waving frantically in the air as he stared up at her. 

“MC?! Y-You! Don’t say such a thing!” He was so red he almost matched his shirt. Pleased with herself, she smiled brightly at him, giggling enough that one of her hands left his shoulder to cover her mouth. 

“Seven you’re so cute~” She teased, giggling more. The deep whine in his throat only furthered her giggle-fit. After she finally calmed down, she looked towards his screens. “Seriously, though. You need to work. I don’t want you to be in trouble because I distracted you. Do your work. For me, please~” She situated herself on the floor next to his chair. “I’ll just sit right here, so you don’t have to worry about me at all.” She declared, pulling out her phone. “I should let everyone know I’m alright though. You really startled us all in the chatroom.” 

**Author's Note:**

> When I began writing Chapter 7 to The Girl Behind the Screen (TGBS) I naturally began writing this scene, but it wasn't what I originally intended for the direction of the story to go. At ALL. So. I turned it into a cute fluffy one-shot to break from the angsty style stuff I've been writing.


End file.
